Blue moon
by Princess Kedeta
Summary: Bulma the princess of Earth has become one of Frieza slaves. Dr.Gero perform an experiment on her labling her experiment 19. 18 and 17 have become over protective her. Vegeta and Bulma encounter each other and something is formed between the two.
1. experiment 19

**Author note: Sorry I haven't update on my other story. I have writers block. I've decided to write this story which I had been thinking about for a while. I hope you all enjoy it. Please let me know what you think. **

**I came back to add more to the first chapter it seemed kinda short after I had review it.**

**(I do not own DBZ. I am just another fan wanting to use the charaters.)  
**

**chapter one experiment 19**

She remember being in total darkness. She didn't remember for how long or why? Memories of her home planet being invaded by a strange humanoid lizard and other alien looking creatures haunted her. It was a nightmare she relived over and over in this dark abyss she was render to. Bulma had returned from school disappointed that the boy she had a crush on, Yamacha, failed to notice her once again. He seemed to be attracted to girls whom dress very slutty and like to thrown themselves at men. Bulma had been thinking about changing her appearance a little in hopes to catch his attention, but the thought of looking and acting like one of those girls she had seen all over Yamacha today was to ridiculous of an. So she decided that maybe fate had other things in mind for her than catching the eyes of the most popular boy in school. Bulma remembered walking through the golden gates of Capsule Corps noticing the guards that usually stand outside the gates were no where in sight. Hesitantly Bulma entered the compound to be appalled by the sight of the destroyed buildings and the dead bodies lieing around. She rushed towards the main building praying to Kami that her parents were alive, but as she entered the building Bulma wished she never made the prayer to Kami. A pink puffy fish like thing and a green skin creature were having their way with her mother. Her father saw her and try to crawl to her. He had no legs. They looked as if they ripped off from his own body. Bulma stood their petrified by the sight. The color from her face drained to an natural pale white. Her figure began to shake with fear and horror. Her mind went numb.

"Bulma run!" Her father choked out.

From behind her mother the green lizard did not stop from pounding in and out of Mrs. Brief. He turned to look at Bulma and smirked as he continue on with his ministration. "It seems the little Earth princess as arrive Dodoria." The pink puffy fish looking alien pulled onto Mrs. Brief blond locks driving himself deeper and deeper into her mouth until he could feel himself pounding against her throat. "To bad we can't have our way with her. I'll grab her after I've made my release in this whore mouth."

Bulma had taken off running into the empty streets she had paid no attention to before. Cars were crashed into each other and people were running around screaming that the world was finally going to end. There were people breaking into stores and stealing items most people couldn't afford. There were children crying for their parents which they had lost in the chaos. Bulma just ran past all of this until her legs felt like they would give out from under her. Her last sight was a blond hair woman whom with icy blue eyes whom she found oddly familiar.

* * *

Moaning Bulma woke up inside a room that look almost like a medical bay. Pain soon enveloped her body as soon as she became conscious. Screaming, Bulma began to thrash and pull. Her entire body felt like it was getting burned alive. She couldn't move her arms or legs much. They felt as if they were being held down by some sort of metal clasp.

" Sssh, do not struggle little one. That only increase the pain."

Bulma whipped her head to the right to find the source of the voice belonging to another human. An elder man. She seen him before. Her eyes wonder around his loose skin and his snow white hair. He had a lab coat on. His eyes are what brought a sickening chill down Bulma spine. She saw madness in his icy blue eyes. A madness she once seen in one of her father main employees he worked side by side with.

" Dr. Gero?" Bulma managed to gasped.

The scientist let out a low chuckle as soon as his surname escaped her cherry colored lips. He walked towards her leaving the medical equipment tray to stand beside her. Running his rough callous hands down Bulma face before giving her his back.

" My, my, even through I have not been under your father employment for five years you have yet forgotten me." He cupped her chin. A sicking smile graced his chapped lips.

" I have yet to forget someone like you child. You were the reason why I was forced out of Capsule Corps.

Bulma remembered as clear as day why as well. She had seen Dr. Gero murder his two children and perform experiments on there body. Bulma had been hiding in one of the lockers because she was play hide and sick with one of the children that came over with their mother. Mrs. Brief was having a small tea party with the adult, so she had persuade Bulma to play with the children that had came along with their mother. Bulma had went down stairs in one of her fathers labs and hid in the locker as the small voice of a boy echo the count down. within the locker slightly a jar she was met with the sight of the Doctor cutting into the twins body. They couldn't scream for help. They were under anistisua. Bulma remember feeling helpless. she was too small to do anything to aid the twins. As she was thinking about them the twins came into view. They were standing side by side holding surgical tools stained with blood.

' Blood!' Her mind scream.

Looking down Bulma saw what the doctor had done to her. He was performing the same experiments he done to his two children.

" AAAAAAAH!"

Bulma scream could be heard through out Frieza ship. However, no one stopped what they were doing. Screams like that were normally heard on frieza ship.

* * *

Vegeta pause only for a moment when he heard the scream of a young woman. He figure such a scream can only be because one of the new slaves were probably getting raped by a solider. Frieza had taken a handful of women and men as slave to be used and then kill them not caring whether the race would be extinct or not. Vegeta fist clenched until his knuckles were white. His nails had pierced his palm causing blood to seep. Frieza had did the same to his own race. He knew it wasn't an astroid that destroyed his home world. He also clearly knew that once Frieza no longer found anymore use of him and his comrades they would be quickly dispose of.

' I have to get stronger somehow.'

These near death situation were starting to get the better of him. The tiny fear of never waking up as soon as he is render into darkness was starting to bug him. However his pride had told him the fear is nothing, but a weak thought to flicker in the back of his mind. He was the strongest saiyan in the universe he always told himself. Vegeta began to strip off the foul smelling armor and spandex suit. It had been a year since he last bathe himself. Stepping into the shower Vegeta leaned against the cold tile and allow the hot water to loosen his muscle. Vegeta loved to take a shower. It relaxed him all the time and he felt like he was peace in mine, but when he steps out the peaceful moment would soon be gone and his guard would be back up once more. Vegeta mind drifted to planet Earth. Once he had first sit foot on the planet the air brought a foul stench. It was filled with an unnatural gas and from the looks of it the planet look like it was dieing. Even if Frieza hadn't purge the planet the inhabitants would have died after draining the planet all of its resource. What surprise Vegeta most was the inhabitants looked almost sayian. The only diference was they has slightly larger eyes, odd hair coloring, and they were tailless. Frieza had took pleasure in ordering him to kill anyone on sight. He felt like he was slaughtering his own people.

" Damn you Frieza!" Vegeta growled

* * *

Dr. Gero left to inform Frieza of Bulma quick recovery. He seemed almost giddy of his successful experiment he had done on her. He had closed Bulma up with a cleared liquid that Bulma recognize as her own invention she had yet to introduce to world yet. The liquid had healed her skin together and left no scar behind. Yes, she remember how proud her father was when she had showed him what she created. Now it was under the hands of the monster that took her life away.

18 and 17 took this opportunity to converse with Bulma before Dr. Gero returned.

" Hello princess." 18 spoke with a seductive and luring voice. It had taken Bulma by surpise.

" H-h-hello." she managed to say. Bulma was surpise at the difference of her voice. It nearing sounded just as alluring as 18 did. " My voice!"

17 chuckled. " I see you notice. The doctor removed your vocal cord and replaced it."

" He also replaced some of your vital organs, but your not an android like us." 18 added

17 walked closer to Bulma and grabbed a strand of her hair. Such a unique color. The doctor didn't want to mess with with Bulma hair or her eyes. He had mummble that her exotic feature were already captivating. It was one of the reason why he chose her for this experiment. The woman he had to use had to be alluring and captivating. Rendering the enemy vulnerable. When their guard is down that's when she is suppose to strike with a quick kill. At least that's how Dr. Gero explained it to them when they saw him draw the blue prints before performing the experiment on Bulma. He remembered the envious look in 18 eyes, but he only saw it for a second.

" Your a whole other experiment on your own. He did something to your blood. We haven't the clue what he did."

18 walked to the other side of Bulma and with a quick motion she broke the metal clasp that held Bulma down on the table. Bulma sat up rubbing her wrist.

" He did however added infinite amount of ki into your body. They same as my brother and I."

If Bulma didn't know any better she think the two androids were trying to ease her into the situation. 18 helped Bulma out of the surgical table after pulling off the last two clasp that were at her feet. To Bulma surpise the android smiled.

" That would almost make you our sister."

* * *

Vegeta was walking towards friezas throne room with Raditz and Nappa in tow. Frieza had ordered Vegeta to the throne room of the ship. Vegeta would have been defient if frieza hadn't told him the reason why. While they purge planet Earth one of Frieza soliders had found a boy and a girl. One of them was a saiyan. That was all Vegeta needed to know.

" Imagine if its a female survivor! There are very few female saiyans alive!" quirk Radditz.

Vegeta knew Raditzs was right. So far there are only 10 surivivng female and they are already mated with a male saiyan. 45 male saiyans without a mate. The only reason why so many survive was because of Raditz father bardock warn them of the planet destruction. Some saiyans were pararnoid enough to listen.

" Raditz keep your mouth shut! We don't know if what frieza say is even true." Vegeta snapped.

As they walked into the throne room the found that mad doctor basically throwing himself to frieza like a dog in heat. However what caught Vegeta attention was the blue hair teen that stood between the taller female and male. 18 glared venomously at the saiyans and moved closer to Bulma.

" It seems the monkeys have decided to join us my good doctor." 17 inquired after he too moved closer to Bulma.

Vegeta notice the protectiveness the two androids held for the young teen and it only raised his interest. Vegeta had seen the two dolls purge planets for frieza. The thought made him shudder. they have no mercy for any living thing. Vegeta even saw them take pleasure in toturing the inhabitants of a planet. He sinced a weak ki signuter between the two which meant whoever it was isn't a doll.

" tsk, tsk, you've been a very bad ape. Now I'm very unsure I want to release the monkey to you." teased frieza

" Then give them to me!" Bulma cried out

Everyone attention snapped to Bulma. slapped her across the face, but to Bulma surpise she didn't feel a thing.

" Don't speak out of term 19!"

' 19! Did he just call me 19!'

Vegeta felt the weak ki begin to raise. He could sence rage in her ki. Bulma was about to slap dr. Gero, but her hand was caught by 18. She shook her head giving her a disapproving gesture.

" It would be unwise to do that." 17 whispered before 18 released Bulma hand. Bulma hung her head low letting her hair cover her face completely.

None of this went unnotice by the three saiyans.

" You want these two children so bad 19?" Frieza asked as he lefted her face. Bulma beauty was breath taking. Yet, he knew very well also made her deadly like the other two androids that stood beside her.

"Yes." Bulma said with too much eagerness. Vegeta knew if someone wanted something badly he would make it very impossible for them to have whatever they wish to have.

Frieza wanted to make her into a concubine. Such beauty! She would make a wonderful pize in his personal harem. However, frieza had allow Dr. Gero to pick any human he wanted to experiment on to make him his own seceret weapon he could use just in case the saiyans decide to rebell against him. Dr. Gero chose the princess much to frieza distaste. Frieza decided he would make her into a concubine after her she would complete what she was created to do.

Frieza lick of Bulma face.

" Vegeta take this girl with you to the next purging mission. Make sure she kill every living thing on that planet except for the king. Do not assist her. The doctor will accompany you along with his androids just to make sure she does exactly what I instucted. If she fails to do so I want her dead."

* * *

Bulma sat in the very corner in the room she now shared with the two androids. It looked rather plain. Onlly two bump bed, two dressers, A closet, and a lamp occupy the room. She had her knees close to her chest. Silently she cried staring out the small round window.

' I wish I wasn't here! I wish I was at home!'

" Thats impossible." 18 answered flatly

Bulma jumped up in surpise. " Did you just read my thoughts?"

17 let out a low chuckle. " No, she didn't. It seems you activated your nerological scouter without even knowing." He said tapping her head.

" Nerological scouter?"

18 walked over to Bulma and bent down to meet her at eye level.

" Its a more advance version of those contraptions frieza and his men where over their left or right eye. Dr. Gero made something similer. It also to become fluent in a language after hearing it for over a mintue. It allows us to communicate to one another with just a simple need to be heard. It allows to detect power levels and it tells us if we are able to take on the power level head on in a fight."

" oh." Was all Bulma could say

* * *

Down casting her eyes she remained there until finally she grew tired and fill asleep. 18 grabbed a blanket to cover her shivering form.

Bulma knew she was dreaming because the moon was impossibly large and it was like watching the sun rise. Everthing around her was in darkness. It reminded Bulma of a horror film.

" hello."

Bulma jumpped in fright seeing a girl in a red dress appear in front of her.

" Who are you?" Bulma asked

" Thats not important." The girl reply

The girl grabbed Bulma hand and pulled her along. They were walking towards a village. It look like they were in the early ages of man kind.

" Did you know there a race called the saiyans?"

" No."

" Did you know they look human during the day?"

" No"

" Did you know they transform into their true form during the full moon." The girls said pointing at the now raising moon lighting up the night sky.

Bulma felt fixated by the moon. She felt like it could posses her. Control her.

" The only thing that give the sayian away is there tail." The girl look at the village. Its inhabitants already asleep in their homes.

" There was another raise similer to the saiyans that existed on Earth. They too looked human during the day. So human they blended well on Earth."

Bulma felt her heart racing. Her bones burning. Her blood boiling.

" But sometimes they hated being human. Sometimes they couldn't wait for the full moon. Sometimes they become something else."

Bulma felt something in her snap and just like she entered the dream she awoken. Covered in sweat and naked on the floor of the saiyan prince room.

Vegeta looked down in complete shock as he stared down at the small figure of the girl he had found as he enter his own private room. He had thought there was an intruder in her room because his door look as if someone force themselve in. He hadn't the clue why the female girl lie naked on his floor. He couldn't smell any scent that hinted sex. Something twitching caught his eye. To his disbelief he saw a slinger blue appendage. It was almost different from his own. Vegeta reached down to grab it; to feel the soft fur. He was so captivated by it he never noticed Bulma beginning to tense up. When he finally grabbed hold of the tail Bulma snapped. She tackled Vegeta onto the cold floor. Swiftly she bit down on his neck in defense.

" Get off me!"

Vegeta threw Bulma off him, but she landed on all fours gracefully.

" You fool! You have any idea what you have down!"

He heard almost an animalist growl. Her face was covered by her hair but he could see the opening on her mouth. She licked her chin clean with her tounge. Vegeta blood taste sweet. Her tail waving around like an animal ready to strike once more

' I want more!'

Her thoughts came screaming in his mind. Which was the result from the neck wound and the consumtion of his blood. She had form a half bond with him. An unwanted bond. He was furious!

Bulma came charging to Vegeta with a primal hunger that demanded to be quench. Vegeta could see the hunger in her eyes.

" Bulma!"

In a flash Bulma was in 18 arms thrashing around like a stubborn little girl who didn't get her way.

" 17 the blood Dr. Gero tranfuse in her body is getting out of control."

18 held unto Bulma tightly as 17 stuck a needle into Bulma shoulder. Within seconds Bulma went slump in 18 arms.

" It seems we are going to have to keep her in a cage until she can take better control of herself." 17 inqured.

Vegeta saw emotions go through the androids eyes. For the first time he saw something warm, something almost nurtiuring for the young girl she carried in her arms. That means these androids could feel. This also took to Vegeta interest.

**What will become of Bulma now that she becoming out of control? What is Vegeta going to do about the accidental bond that was form? What did frieza do with Goku and chichi? Find out in coming up chapter!**


	2. Struggle of the minds

**Author note: Sorry it took me so long to up date. I had plan on posting the second chapter two days ago.I just been really busy lately. Sorry if its not very good. I'm still trying to improve my story telling. Please send me your reviews! :3  
**

**Struggle of the minds**

Bulma stood in the shower letting the water wash over her. The heat from the steaming shower was relaxing. Bulma closed her eyes and leaned back on the tile.

" I found you something to wear." 18 said standing behind the shower current.

In her hand was a white sun dress. It had a beautfully decorated waist line beaded with tiny crystals. With it 18 thought the white boots she got from Earth would go well it. She also found a few assoceries she thought would look cute on Bulma. She left them on the couner top.

" I will be just outside the door." 18 informed.

Bulma nodded even through the android couldn't hear her. When she had awoken two days later inside a cage it had frighten her. What frighten her more was the tail swaying back and forth behind her. She thought maybe the grown tired of her and taken away the little freedom she had. Turning off the shower and grabbing a towel she stepped out onto the bathroom rug.

" White?" Bulma question. She left the dress feeling the delacte fabric underneath her fingertips. She was happy to know that it was earth clothes. The thought made her shudder if she force to wear the alien fabric everyone wore aboard this ship. With a silent thank to 18 she slip the dress on.

"18?"

Bulma came walking out of the bathroom wearing what 18 had set aside for her. The white dress clung to her form as if it was made for her. She wore white matching boots that swent all the way to the bottom of her knee. Black laces tied the boots down and the bottom of the boots were black as well. On her arms were net like gloves that were as white as the dress. A black choker adorn her neck and her shoulder length hair hung loosly like a water fall. She was breath taking. 18 felt envious of the young fifteen year old girl.

"What do you think?" Bulma asked twirling around for 18.

" What you where isn't much impotance. We need to get our stuff packed. We are do to head out to planet Kanara in 1900 hrs."

"Oh ok." Bulma sadly said.

She had almost forgotten what had accured in Frieza throne room. Bulma could never imagin herself harming another living person no matter if they are good or bad. It just wasn't in her nature. So how could she pull it off? How could she make it seem she purge a planet without even doing it? She had to find a way. The young boy and the young girl inside that cage that was settled beside frieza is her bestfriend Goku and his little girlfriend chichi.

They walked down the corrider. The clicking sound on their boots echo through the ships as the walked closer to decking bay. They carried their belonging in leather bags 17 decided to take while they had purge planet Earth. 17 walked on Bulma right side and 18 walked on Bulma left side. They acted as her guards. The aliens they passed gasped in astonishment when they took a glimpse of Bulma. She looked like a leaving angel. Wearing pure white garments and an innocent face. They bowed their heads as if they were getting judge by her.

"18 how long tell we reach planet Kanara?" Bulma murmur

" 2 weeks time." 18 answered bluntly.

" Oh."

" We will be using that time to train you how to fight and using the abilities the good doctor as given you." 17 added.

" How am I going to train?" Bulma imgaine they would be needing a large ship.

" We'll be taking the GT 13pod. It has a gravity room on the second level of the ship." 17 explained.

" We will be spending most of our time there. Thats if the monkeys don't give us a hard time." snorted 18

" Ok."

They entered the docking bay, but before the androids led Bulma to the ship they would be taking 18 place a soothing hand on Bulma face. Ever so softly she rubbed her thumb on the young blue hair maiden. She tried to imagine what Bulma skin must feel like. It looked so soft and smooth under her finger tips, but if 18 were to switch her vision to fighting mode she could she the delicate bones of the princess and her body temperture. 18 could see every vien in Bulmas body pumping blood like a stream of water flowing to a gentle current. She could see Bulma heart beating 72 times per minutes. Going through Bulma heart she could see the glowing blue blood passing into Bulma arterie and multiplying. It passed oxygen through out her body, but each time she saw a glowing blue cell enter the arterie of Bulma heart she saw ten more come out. 18 frown. This was the mutating blood Dr. Gero injected into Bulma blood stream. It was suppose to turn Bulma into a killing machine, but if she couldn't control it on her own it would kill her in the process. This was why they had to train her. 17 and 18 feared Bulma death. She was their princess after all and their key to freedom.

" Bulma don't let the monkeys get to you okay. Just ignore them as best you can. If they try to interfer with you training than give them a warning. Show them your fists. Show them your not afraid." 18 assured

Bulma nodded and they walked to the ship they are expected to stay in for quite a while.

Vegeta watched the androids enter the ship quietly without making any eye contact with him. When he saw Bulma sneak a glance at him he saw curiosity twinkling in her blue orbs. Vegeta felt the mark on his neck throb and he felt a need to follow her, but he held himself back. His pride won't allow him to follow a girl expecailly a weak one.

Vegeta left to the control room to prepare for take off. He wanted to get this over with so he can get on with more important things with his life. Like training to become strong enough to kill frieza and becoming the ruler of the galaxy. Vegeta took his seat at the control and prepared the corridnates of planet Kanara. Vegeta hadn't a clue what type of planet Kanara is and what type of inhabitants dominated the planet. He didn't even know if the planet was breathable for them. He did know that frieza has visit the planet once.

' Lets hope frieza didn't decide to take us to a planet that could suffercate us.' Vegeta thought grimly.

Bulma mean while was settling in the new room she would be sharing with 17 and 18. Very neatly Bulma folded her clothes that 18 given her before they enter the ship. Most of Bulma clothing were dresses and boots. Bulma guessed this was probably 18 style. After puting her things away Bulma layed back on the soft bed that was hers for now.

' I wish I were home.' Bulma thought sadly.

Unbeknowest to Bulma her thought could be heard clearly by the saiyan prince. The simple thought made the prince froze stiff in his chair. Her voice sound sweet and gently. It was also carried a deep sadness he could relate to. Vegeta closed his eyes and saw the world Bulma dreaming of. It almost reminded him of his homw planet. The large cities. The crystal lakes and the people walking around peacefully. The only difference was the color of the sky. Instead of the sky being blue his home planet had red skies. He stood beside her, but she couldn't see him nor could she hear him. Bulma stood at her balcony staring down at the city with wonder. She had her hand cupped under her chin with a bordom look upon her face.

" Bulma hunny!" A women called out.

Below almost too small to see Vegeta could see a blonde hair women in her mid thirtys. She wore and orange tube shirt and blue jeans that huged her figure nicely.

" Yes, mama?" Bulma called out.

Vegeta looked down at the cheery woman in disblief.

' That woman is her mother?' Vegeta thought with astonishment.

The woman put both hands on both sides of her mouth to make her voice sound much louder and clearer for Bulma to hear.

" Your father wants you down at the laboratory."

" I'll be down in a few minutes!" Bulma said waving at her mother with the smae cheery look on her face. It was an expression Vegeta could never imagine seeing on the young girl face, but it also showed him the resemblance she now had with the woman below.

Vegeta followed Bulma through her bedroom and into the hall. He was looking around house with curiosity. The items in the house had show Bulma was a high class female and it made Vegeta very interested in what her statues once was before she had fallen into the hands of frieza. Portraits hung on the wall in painted gold frames. Exotic art displayed for guests to see with admiration. Cherry oak wood railed its way down the stairs. Vegeta ungloved his right hand to feel the smooth texture under his hand. It felt the same as the railing that led down the ball room. Vegeta closed his eyes remembering his mother decending down the steps to join his father on the dance floor. He remember his mother always placing her hand on the railing just he was doing now. She would run her hand along it until she reach the bottom where his father would grasp it.

" AAAAAAAH!"

Vegeta was snapped out of his train of thoughts. Bulma scream echo through out every room in Capsule Corps. Vegeta ran outside, but he stopped at the door way. What he saw was not the same scenery as earlier. No, instead the sky was red and filled with chaos. Vegeta could smell blood in the air. That wasn't what stopped Vegeta at the door way. No it was the fact that there were two Bulmas. The current one wearing the white dress and boots and the one he had been following in the current one arm. Dieing from the blood loss.

" You can not live in the life you have now. You wouldn't survive."

Vegeta shuddered. The Bulma he now knew had blood running down her chin stain her white dress. The other Bulma had a deep neck wound that bleed profusly.

" You won't survive the wound I gave you. I bite down on the main arterie. It won't heal. Your going to need medical attention to survive and there no one here to help you." She said with a sadistic smile plaster on her face.

It was a smile Vegeta grew to hate on another. Without thinking Vegeta stepped into the nightmare and made himself present to the Bulma in the white dress. She looked up from her former self to glare at the saiyan prince.

" How are you here?"

" That not important. I want to know why are you killing yourself."

She laugh maniacally it made Vegeta want to dash to her and punch her across the face, but his eye drifted down to the young girl he had been following around.

' No I can't do anything to drastic.'

However, it did not go unnotice by the evil counter part. She shift the good counter part in her arms. licking the side of her face she looked up at Vegeta seeing him shudder.

" Do you care for this girl?" She laughed.

She threw the good counter part at Vegeta feet. Almost as if she were now bored with the good counter part.

" If you can save her you can keep her. She is of no use to me, but remember young prince. I opened a wound and she dieing very slowly and painfuly." With that she was gone along with the nightmare and things were back to normal.

Vegeta bent down gently grabbing Bulma. She moaned, her eyes open half way.

" W-w-who are you."she murmured.

Vegeta smirked down at her moving a strand out of her face. " I am the prince of all sayians."

Bulma smiles, her eyes closing aganing, but before she black out she whisper happily, " a prince."

Vegeta and Bulma woke up with a start. Vegeta seem to comptiplate the dream he shared with Bulma and she was struggling between to different personalitys. The stronger one, the one that had all the power, seem to be winning the struggle. Bulma searched through the leather duffle bag and pulled out a tube full of tylenol. Taking two tablets the throbbing headache began to cease.

" Bulma." 18 jumped off the top bunk. " Its time we train."

"Ok." Bulma mummbled

**How is Vegeta going to approuch Bulma. Who is going to be the dominate one? How will Bulma training go? Find out in chapter 3!**


	3. An unknown bond is forge and completed

**Author note: Sorry I took so long. I was really ill and I had school work to do, so I never found the time to write, but hopefully I'll have the next chapter done by friday and posted. I'm trying to get these done sooner, but I don't want them to be short and disappointing. I hope you guys enjoy the chapter. I put a lot more thought into it. I hope its not to fast either. I will be going back to the other two chapters and add more to it and edit it. I'm going to put more detail.**

**P.S. Oh and I'm working on a comic book also. Hopefully it will get published like actually published in comic book stores. I'll let you guys know if it does. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own dbz  
**

* * *

** Chapter 3**

Bulma sat down in the training exhausted. 18 had Bulma training the the gravitional room for three days straight. She made her eat in the traing room and even sleep in the training. She didn't allow Bulma to leave for any reason unless it was to use the restroom to deposit her waste. 18 and 17 would enter the gravity room to increase the gravitational field ten times more the the gravity she would be training under. Then they would beat her to a pulp before leaving. Bulma had just wanted to have a decent sleep, but when Bulma fell asleep on the cold metal floor she would always feel the leather brown cowboy boots that belong to 17 waking her up. He always stare down at her with his icey blue eyes. Always demining her as if she were a roach he could squash under his boots. Bulma guess he probably could, but she wasn't eager to find out either.

She was shocked at the changes she found in her appearance. Bulma had been staring down at the cold metal floor of the training room. It was reflecting her image and what Bulma saw surpised her. One of her eyes is a golden yellow and her other eye remain blue. She asked to whatever god that might be listening to her in the universe why she was the one curse to live this life. A life that was almost like hell to her. A woman sat down beside Bulma. A beautiful Woman who was much older an mature. She had short green hair that look like the florish forest and she had golden eyes just like the one on Bulma left eye. The woman had elf like ears and cherry red lips. A square jaw line that made her look like almost god like. Her skin a soft gray color. She wore armor that smelled like pine wood and carry a sword that had a blood red jewel at the end of the handle. She look perfect. Bulma felt hideous compared to the woman that took a seat beside her on the empty training room floor.

" Bulma." She acknowlaged.

" How do you know my name?" She asked wondering if maybe she might be going insane.

" I know everything about you. I know your a princess from earth. I know your also a genius. I know you never been kissed by a man. I know you were the top of your class." She smiled

" How?"

" I'm the one thats flowing in your blood Bulma. You are my vessel. Dr. Gero tended on making you disappear and have control over me, but the fire in your spirit kept that from happening. I still remain strong as well in your eyes." she said pointing at Bulma gold eye.

Bulma gasped, peering down at the metal floor to see her reflection. Her gold eye twinkle with michouve. Her blue eye was filled with sorrow.

"Also my cousin race has been making sure that you didn't disappear from the primal instinct of my blood. "

" You have a cousin race?"

The woman nodded reaching out for Bulma tail. Her hand grazed the blue fur. A shiver of pleasure ran up Bulma spine. Bulma tail quickly wrapped around her waist. She didn't want to be render vulnerable if her tail was that sensitive.

" The saiyans is our cousin race. We, the Wolyans were the original race. Then there is our sister race the Feyans which inhabit planet Kanara. We were a very powerful race. We were also excellent blacksmith. We were the ones that created the saiyans armor. The one that you see the young prince wearing. Yes, We took pride in what we created. The prince has been protecting you."

" planet Kanara!" Bulma shouted, however the question of who this prince she was talk was also nagging her in the back of her mind.

" Yes, that tyrant wants to get rid of the feyans just like he tried to get rid of the wolyans and the saiyans. We are a race of warriors. We were created to fight. Can you not feel it in your blood? Did you not feel the rush when you were training with that doll?"

She was right, When Bulma was training with 18 she did feel the rush. Throwing punches at 18 more and more frequently. Her speed increasing each time she felt the rush flow through out her body. Bulma had subconciously reach to her waist to unsheath a sword that was not there. When Bulma had froze noticing what she was doing 18 had landed a punch at her gut; knocking the wind out of her. 18 had told Bulma she did not her outside the training room until she improved her fighting skills even more.

" I did, but I was reaching for something. I wanted to slice her half." Bulma stated guiltily.

The woman sneaker. " Ah, you reaching for this." She showed Bulma the sword

" I was reaching for your sword?"

" Aye, This sword was passed down my family for generation. It was made by my ancestors. This here crystals it the blood of my elder turn to stone. The handle is forge from the bones of the great beast we transform into during the full moon. The blade is made from the strongest metal the universe has to offer. It can slice through any flesh no matter how strong they are."

Bulma reached out to touch it feeling a longing in her heart. The woman let Bulma grab hold of the handle. She stood up taking a stance the woman recongnize as her own.

' Yes my blood flows in her viens.' she thought sadly.

Bulma swung with the sword moving around like she was doing some sort of sword dance. The woman stood and unsheath a kantana from her left side. Charging towards Bulma; the blades collided ith one another. It was music to the woman ears. Bulma smiled with joy as they began to sword fight. Twirlling around Bulma dodge the Kantana blade. The sworads colllided with one another like thunder and lighting. Clashing with each swing its wielder took.

" For someone who has no experience in sword fighting you are quite good." The woman laughed also enjoying it as much as Bulma was.

" Thank you."

" Who the hell are you talking too woman?" Vegeta asked. He was looking at Bulma like she grown a second head.

" I was talking to-." Bulma stop midsentence seeing she was now alone in the training room. The woman she had been talking to earlier was no where to be seen. In Bulma hand was a sword made from her blood. Once Bulma lost all concentration the sword fell apart into a puddle of blood onto the cold metal floor in the training room.

" I dunno." Bulma mummbled, but it did not go unnotice by Vegeta.

Before Vegeta decided to walk into the the training room, he had saw Bulma sitting on the training room floor talking. She looked as if she were talking to someone that wasn't there. He watched her slice her hand with her sharp nails and to his disblief he watched as her blood took the form of the sword. He watched her with great astonishment begin to dance with the blood blade. It was her laughter that made him walk in. He felt an unknown jealousy making him turn green with envy. He wanted to know who was this person she was imagining so he can search them out and destroy them.

" Are you becoming mentally ill?" He chuckled.

" I'm not becoming menatlly ill saiyan!" Bulma sneered

Vegeta uncrossed his arms. A smirk playfully visible on his face. " How you know? I saw you talking to someone that was not there. That sounds like a mentally ill person to me."

Bulma growled at Vegeta in anger. The puddle of blood on the ground began to stir.

" You better shut your mouth saiyan if you know whats good for you!"

Vegeta chuckled getting into a fighting stance. " Or what? Is your invisible friend going to do? Beat me up?"

Bulma let out a rage filled cry. Her eyes becoming a blood red color as her primal insticts soon took control of her. This is what the woman was fearing. Althrough Bulma had a willful spirit; she also has an uncontrollable rage. That rage is what allowing the primal rage easily take over her. Bulma charged at Vegeta with full force. Vegeta brought his right arm up ready to block the on coming punch until something he hadn't expected happen. As Bulma was one feet away from him; the puddle of blood came rushing towards Bulma forming into the sword she had earlier. Vegeta ducked before the blood sword made contact with him. Vegeta kneed Bulma in the abdonmen. Bulma took the blow. She turned around finding Vegeta nowhere in sight.

" Where are you saiyan!"

" Whats the matter? Can't sense my ki. How pathetic." Vegeta said with disgust.

Bulma growled. She couldn't fly, but she did know a way to bring him down. " Gravity 30 times earth gravity." Bulma smirked seeing Vegeta eyes widen for a mere second before the sudden force of the gravity brough him down.

" Die!" Bulma shouted in an almost demonic voice

Bulma made a backwards flip and landed gracefully in front of Vegeta, but he fazed out. He appeared from above Bulma bringing his fist down on her back. Bulma stummbled but she right herself on time to dodge the kick that was coming at her.

" There no way someone as weak as you can ever kill me." Vegeta sneered.

" I'm not weak!" Bulma screamed.

She rush towards Vegeta with blind rage and before Vegeta could dodge the sword came into contact with his abdomen.

" Who the weak one now saiyan?" Bulma murmured into his ear.

" You are." Vegeta simply answered.

" What?"

The blood sword disepate returning to the open wound in Bulma left palm. The wound closed. The golden eye and the bright blue eye returned to question Vegeta. Bulma was left dumfounded. Coughing weakly, Vegeta held his hand over the wound Bulma made, He put pressure onto it making the bleeding slow.

" You are weak because you allow your emotions to take control of you." Vegeta simply stated

Bulma looked down at Vegeta wound. He saw her blue eye twinkle and in her gold eye a deep saddness. She reach out to the wound touch Vegeta blood cover hand.

" Did I do that to you saiyan?" She whispered.

Dropping to her knees Bulma stared straight at the wound. Vegeta, shocked, looked down at her wondering what could possibly be going through her mind. Bulma moved Vegeta hand. Cautiously and taking a glnce at Vegeta wondering if he might stop her from what she wanted to do. When she saw he made no movements she coninoued; her lips parted and her pink tounge began to lapse the wound like a kitten drinling a bowl of milk. Bulma shudder from an unknown pleasure. Vegeta blood tasted so sweet. She looked up to see Vegeta wince in response.

" Does it really hurt?" She asked.

" Yes, you fool!" Bulma flinched from Vegeta booming voice.

Standing up Bulma dusted herself off. She grabbed his clean palm and tug him towards her.

" Lets go to my room. I'll take care of that."

" I will do no such thing!" Vegeta shouted slapping Bulma hand away.

" Stop being so stubborn!." Bulma grabbed his hand and pull him along with her.

Bulma pulled Vegeta close to her putting his arm around her shoulder. The saiyan prince grunted in response. The two walked out of the training room together looking beat up and disgruntle. They were seen by the two androids, Zarbon, and the two saiyans. To them the pair looked like they been through a war or a great battle. Zarbon looked down at Vegeta with envy.

" Will if it isn't the little monkey." Zarbon came up to the two blocking the path the Bulma room.

" Beat it you green freak!" Bulma snapped before Vegeta could open his mouth.

Zarbon and Vegeta with disbelief, but then Zarbon was ready to slap. Bulma prepared herself for the up coming blow until his hand was suddenly stopped by android 17.

"tsk, tsk, tsk lay a hand on my little sister and you will no longer have a head on your shoulders." 17 warned.

" You dare to threaten me?"

18 and 17 blocked zarbon allowing the pair to walked toward their destination.

" What of it." 17 yawned already bored with zarbon

Zarbon hands fisted into a tight ball his knuckles were a pale green. ' The second these dolls leave her side she is good as dead.'

Zarbon sneered at the two androids before turning to leave into the control room to see how close they are to Kantara.

Bulma settle Vegeta onto her bunk making him lay down on her back. Vegeta try to set up, but the pain from the sword wound he had recieve from Bulma began to throb with a burning sensation.

" Don't worry! I'll have that wound close and the pain gone in a jiffy." Bulma chimmed.

From the reflection bouncing off the metal walls Bulma saw how much she looked like her perky mother. With a sad smile she stuck the seringe into the wound injecting a green liquid into Vegeta circulatory system.

" What did you do to me!" Vegeta hissed.

" I injected a healing factor into your system. I invented it two days before Earth was invaded. It was suppose to be the biggest break through in medical history." Bulma explained.

Vegeta saw the deep sadness her blue eye reflected. It was similar to his own sadness he hides all to well. However, It was the gold eye that surpised him most. In her golden eye Vegeta something else. As if it were the doors to someone elses soul and not Bulmas. The gold eye stared at Vegeta with a deep curiosty,

" Vegeta look! your wound beginning to close." Bulma shouted in glee.

Vegeta looked down at his once open wound with astonishment. His wound was closing and it was healing in a fast rate. This healing factor that Bulma invented was much better than the rejunivation tanks frieza tops scientest created.

' She a genius!' Vegeta mind screamed with a new hope.

A scientist to help the saiyans rebuild! Sure their were at three saiyan scientist that survive the destruction of their home world, but none of them has ever achieve something as ingeniuse as what Bulma had just injected into his now heal wound. Vegeta sat up and touch the now perfectly healed abdomen.

' It didn't even scar.'

Vegeta smirked had made a twinge of fear flicker in Bulma mind. She wonder what could possibly be going through the saiyans mind, but before she had anytime to react Vegeta had her pinned under him. Even with her new found strength she couldn't budge Vegeta off of her. Bulma pushed with her small frail looking hands and tried to kneeVegeta where it could hurt every man, but Vegeta had held down her legs with his own.

" Get off me!"

Vegeta bent down his face only centimeters away from from Bulma. She froze unsure what Vegeta was going to do next. Vegeta nuzzled his face in the crook of her neck. Taking in a breath full of Bulma scent Vegeta shuddered. Bulma smelled like vanilla and roses. He had an exotic flower in his hands. Bulma was the rare blue rose every planet talked about and admire, but is never seen in their garden. His pride told him he might regret this in the near future, but the idea of having someone like Bulma working in his soon to be empire was too good to give up and he wasn't going to give her the chance to escape from him.

" You know little girl you have beaten me almost a weak ago. Not knowing who I was or what I might be you did so any ways. You have any idea what you have just done?" Vegeta teased.

" N-n-no."

Vegeta chuckled in amusement. " In the sayian culture we bite the one we chosen as our mate on the crook of our necks where the juglure artery at. It symbolizes our unity and a bond is forge between the two. We can not part even in death,"Vegeta was willing to deal with that just to have someone like Bulma working for him in his empire and to in sure her loyalty. Grazing his teeth over her smooth pale skin Vegeta roughly bit down. Bulma's screams echo through out the ship. The two androids, 18 and 17, kicked down the door to find Vegeta drinking Bulma blood. She was moaning. The pain suddenly turning to an untold pleasures. Vegeta was not prepared for this. He could feel it too. The scared bite mark Bulma left Vegeta began to throb in reaction. His tail entertwine with Bulma. He ran his hand up her thigh and roughly grasped her buttoks.

' So sweet.' Vegeta throught with a moan escaping his own lips has he continoue to drink her blood.

His member harden pressing firmly against Bulma panties and that were now becoming wet with her honey. 18 and 17 budge the two apart. Their nose curling up in disgust. The two clearly looked and smell like they were to dogs in heat. Bulma was now growling like a mad animal as was Vegeta. Raditz and Nappa threw their heads back laughing at the sight.

" Will I'll be damn! The pince found himself a woman!" Raditz roared.

Nappa caught sight of the blue tail twisted around Vegeta chocolate brown tail. Nudging Raditz to get his attention. " Hey Raditz I think she may be a half breed."

" Leave it to Prince Vegeta to take the last untaken female as his own." Raditz smirk.

18 and 17 felt like they were holding children away from each other. They were crawling and punching the androids trying to get free so they can get to each other. However, Raditz and Nappa conversation did not went unheard by Zarbon. As the green skin man turn to go into his own room a plan of the blue hair beauty death began to form in his mind.

**Vegeta did not expect that to happen! What will he do now? What will bulma do? Is 18 and 17 going to lock her up in the room until they get to planet Kantara? What is Zarbon planning? Why who is this women Bulma is now seeing? Found out in the next chapter!**


	4. primal instinct

**Author note: Sorry I took so long to post the next chapter. My husband, my daughter, and I were at San Antonio for the spurs and Rockets game. Man, was it thrilling, but now I'm back at home continue my plain normal life as a college student and writing fanfiction. lol I hope you guys enjoy it! Please be kind and review.**

**Chapter 4**

Vegeta was thrown in the shower by android 17. The icy cold droplets felt like knives hitting against his unnaturally warm skin. Vegeta normal body temperature is 100 degrees, so as the icy cold water hit him he felt like he would go into shock. His flame shape hair that deified gravity began to sink against his back ending mid way. Vegeta looked odd with his hair straight down almost like the style 17 sported only longer. Vegeta looked pissed and to 17 amusement he also look like he was going to go mad if he didn't continue what he had started with Bulma in her room. However, 17 was going to make sure that wasn't going to happen. Bulma was as 'innocent' and Dr. Gero had order she stay that way. Frieza wanted to be the one to claim Bulma after they return from purging Kantara. To 17 and 18 distaste they had to make sure she remained that way. Which they knew might be difficult since they were in a ship felled with mostly males. Vegeta tail was puffed up like an angry cat. His fist clench and his teeth bared like a growling dog. A vien can clearly be seen popping out of his forehead.

" What the hell was that for you damn doll!"

" Tsk, I don't to have you in heat around the girl monkey. Nor do I want you to taint my little sister either." 17 lifted Vegeta by the neck giving it a good squeez to make him cough a little and as a warning for what would happen the next time they found him near Bulma.

" Lay another hand on her or even speak another word to her next time your head won't be attached to your body. Got that monkey."

17 dropped Vegeta on the small puddle of cold water that gathered up on the shower tile floor. A small splashing sound echoed against the wall. Vegeta rubbed his throat making a mental note that he may have to wear his blue spandex suit for a while to hide the bruising that would soon surface around his neck. chuckling to himslef Vegeta looked up at the android with hatered eminsing off his onyx eyes.

" I am the prince of all saiyans! I get what I want and who I want if I desire so. Nor you or that blond bitch can stop me. Besides Your little sister seemed to want me as much as I wanted her. Seems like she may be an easy catch, don't you think?"

17 softly chuckled before giving Vegeta his back.

" You know sayian. You should be careful with her. If you think 18 and I are strong you should see how strong 19 is. She is far superior and very hard to control all together. When you play with fire don't expect not to get burn." 17 kneeled down until he was at eye level with Vegeta. " 19 is a very very specail girl. Having you taint her can be very bad expecailly if you don't want to get on Frieza bad side, but then again..." A thought as crossed 17 mind. No, more like an idea. A plan. A sinister smile was plaster on the perfectly andsome face. 17 and 18 never really liked Frieza or Dr. Gero. In fact they hated them. 17 and 18 were forced to be sent to Frieza each time he felt like having a threesome and sometimes he made 17 watch 18 and frieza have sex. Frieza would force 17 to masturbate to the sight. If possible he would want to be free from the disgusting lizard and live his own life else where with his sister. Experiment 19, there new sibling, as Dr. Gero called it was the key to their freedom and getting rid of Frieza. It was the reason why he and 18 had become protective of her. If they got her to trust in them than they could probably convince her to kill frieza and Dr. Gero before she is render into that mindless state. Yes, that state was the sole reason why they are making Bulma train so hard. They needed her to get control of her new found strength before it takes control of her. 17 and 18 had over heard frieza and Dr. gero talking once before Bulma became their new sister or experiment 19. Whom ever takes her innocents takes control of her. Whoever takes control of her has the greatest weapon to ever been formed in the entire univerese. It had something to do with the blood he saw Dr. Gero transfuse into her. It was from an alien race that once reigned the univerese before frieza had even existed. That blood is what frieza feared most. 17 crouched down at Vegeta with a wide smile. Vegeta had put up his defenses seeing he wasn't sure why the android was smilng and what could be on his mind, but if he were thinking about killing him Vegeta would be ready.

" So you think 19 is easy?" 17 asked

" Didn't I just say that?" Vegeta said now annoyed

!7 got closer to Vegeta to his discomfort. He was so close to Vegeta face he could tell that no heat radiate off the androide skin.

" Let me allow you in a secret Vegeta. You see 19 has the power to over thrown frieza. She has the power to take on anything the universe dares to throw at us. She kill just about anything."

Vegeta pirked up with intreset as the last few words escaped 17 lips. "What do you mean just about anything?"

17 knew he could draw in the prince. Yes, the plan he had in mind would most difenatly work.

" You see 19 blood line is of an acient race. In fact they are your anscestors." 17 said as he touched the old warm bite mark scared on Vegeta neck.

" The wolyans!" Vegeta shouted shock clearly seen on his face.

17 nodded " Yes, you see Frieza had on kept in a cell as a trophy. Althrough by the the time we were under frieza command the woman was already an old hag ready to kick the bucket. Frieza wanted to keep the blood alive so we had to find a vessel that was able to equip such a large power without burting into tiny pieces or dieing on the spot. We test many speices and what do you know humans happen to be the spieces that were universal compatibility to any spieces. So Frieza invaded our home planet and made us fetch the most beautiful women we could find. Dr. Gero was allowed permission to pick ANY human he wanted. He had his eyes set on the princess of Earth. Frieza was dipleased with the choice, but he couldn't protest. Because he did say ANY human we wanted to be the new vessel. What frieza didn't know is that the good doctor and the princess had a history together."

* * *

Bulma was locked into the room her and the android shared together. She pounded at the door trying to break it open, but each time she came near the door a shock of electricty would hit her. Crying at her failure attempt Bulma screamed in fustration.

' I am the prince of all saiyans! I get what I want and who I want if I desire so. Nor you or that blond bitch can stop me. Besides Your little sister seemed to want me as much as I wanted her. Seems like she may be an easy catch, don't you think?'

Vegeta voice rang in her head, but his words stung her heart. She knew 17 probably purposly turned on the communicater, but there had to be a very good reason. Maybe 17 wanted her to see the reason why he and 18 didn't want her near him.

' Please don't listen to the conversation.' said the voice of the woman she had been talking to in the traing room. bulma had been convince that made Vegeta might have been right about her losing her mind because he had claim there was no one in the room in there with her.

The young woman was now standing beside Bulma. She had her hands on her hips and she was looking down at the blue hair teen with a fierce look.

" Bulma! listiening in on someone else conversation no matter if it involves you or not is a terrible thing to do!" She scolded the youg heiress.

Bulma sat on her bunck with her back against the wall and pulled her legs up to her chest. She sigh in defeat.

" Maybe my brother wanted me to hear what Vegeta had to say about me. Maybe he wanted me to see why they didn't want me around him." Bulma said almost trying to convience herself rather than explained it to the woman she knew couldn't possibly really be there.

" Or maybe not! Dammit, those to are just using you just like that damn lizard is. They want you to be against Vegeta because they probaby want our spieces to die. They fear us bulma. We are stronger than them. Its your mind that slowing you down."

Bulma glared at the beautiful woman that stood before her. " My mind is not slowing me down! My mind is the best part of me! I'm Earth greatest genius!"

" Your also their princess Bulma." The woman said in a gentle tone.

Bulma eyes cast themselve on her white boots. Yes, she was the princess of Earth of a now dead race. No one to follow her, but the two damn androids and the two children that were under Frieza nose. She had to protect them. They were all she had. If protecting them meant destroying Kantara than so be it. If any dare to stand in her way like Vegeta for example; than she would kill him.

" You wouldn't!" The woman said in disbelief as she heard everything that went through Bulma mind.

" I would and I would do it all without any hisatation."said Bulma.

Before her eyes the green hair wolyan saw Bulma beautiful blue eye that was the reflection of the Earth ocean began to disappear and replace with the blood red eye. It screamed for blood. It demanded to kill.

" Bulma no! Think of Vegeta! He can save you! He can save us from the lizard and he he can retrieve your friends! Just please don't let the primal instinct take control of you. Don't let the power eat you alive! Bulma!"

Within an instant her blue eye disappered like a haze of mist and the new Bulma was left alone to laugh at her vistor.

"Whats wrong Shenala? Having me around is that bad?" The new Bulma said as she leaped off the bed to stand beside the green hair woman known as Shenala.

The new Bulma walked to the full length mirror that was occupied at the far corner of the bed room quaters. She gave herself a once over before looking over her shoulders giving the woman an evil smirk.

" I must say, this vessel is quit gorgous. Don't you think so Shenala?"

Shenala said nothing. She stared down at her boots with despair and disappointment. Shenala figured Bulma had more of a strong spirit thatn this. She though the young teen was able to fight off the primal instinct, but looking at the red eye creature that stood before her all the expectation she had of her were squashed.

" However, I think she may need a change in warddrobe." said the new Bulma as she began to go through all the clothes that her folded neatly in the dresser. She pulled out what looked like a black spandex suit and an brown leather dress with matching cowboy boots.

" Hmmm, don't these look more stylish Shenala?"

Again no answer from the green hair woman.

"Will aren't you the party pooper." She teased as if taking over Bulma body was like a normal every day thing. " Why don't we turn on the commucater and let everyone know of our precense, yes?"

" No!" shouted Shenala, but it was too late. Before Shenala shouted her reponse the new Bulma had already turn on the communicater that allowed 18 and 17 hear everything that went on in the room. The sound of Shenala response sounded like static over the communicater and the sound of new stranger on the ship alerting the two androids.

" What have you done?" Shenala said looking towards the door where she could hearing the footsteps of three people.

"Anything to get rid of you and any chance of the little blue hair girl from returning." She said with a toothy grin.

The metallic door burst open and with a horrorfied look on all three visitors they watched as the Shenala fall into a puddle of blood in front of them ans seep back into the open wound on Bulma right wrist.

* * *

Young Son Goku, only ten years old, was beating away at the ki resistance wall. It didn't matter to him how much of his energy it sucked away. It didn't matter how weak he now felt. Little Goku was doing everything within his power to free Chi-chi and himself from the room they were force to stay in. He remembered how they caught him and how helpless they felt. With one grasp of his tail he fell limp into their arms and they grabbed Chi-chi because they thought she was like him. The young thirteen year old girl posses incredible strength for a human girl, but she was the ox king daughter. The ox king is suppose to be the second strongest human on planet Earth next to Master Roshi.

" Goku, please stop? You need to save your strength." Chichi pleaded.

" But I need to get us out of here. I need to save Bulma so we can all go home."

Chichi felt a ping of jealousy in her chest. Bulma, the princess of Earth itself. A higher noble than chichi. Chichi saw her as the perfect image of what a woman should look like. Curvy, large breast, slender, and silky hair. It wasn't only Bulma body Chichi envy it was also the way Bulma blue eyes can mesmerize a man just with one glance.

" Okay." Was the only response she made as she allowed Goku to continou with his useless attempts in freeing them

**Whats going to happen now that evil taken control of Bulma? What is the deal 17 making with vegeta? What is zarbon planning? Find out in chapter 5!**


	5. the past and the present

**Author note: Sorry it took me so long to update this story. I had some serious writer block, but then I was watching supernatural and it gave me some fresh ideas for this story. I hope you enjoy the chapter :D Please review**

* * *

**Chapter 5**

Bulma sat in the center of a cage slouched. She hugged her knees to her chest and glared fiercely at the two androids with her blood red eyes. They had trapped her inside a cage especially made for her by dr. Gero. It seems the doctor knew an incident like this would occur. It was a ki damper cage. The bars and the roof of the cage would suck away any ki that would touch it and use it to shock back. Vegeta sat to her right with his legs cross Indian style. He was careful enough not to touch the bars. Although Bulma showed a lot of hatred towards everyone because of the primal rage that has taken control of her mind Vegeta and Bulma tail were found wrapped around each other intimately. It was a secret message to the other promising great pleasure once nothing was in between to stop them. Vegeta had been staring down at the ground lost in his thoughts until Bulma snapped him out of it.

" Vegeta." she whispered.

Vegeta turned her. Chills ran down his spine as he stared into the blood red eyes.

" What is it blue?"

' Blue?'

' _He has given you a nickname? How sweet.' _Her other half cooed

Bulma smiled more to herself than to Vegeta.

" Can you fall asleep with me. I mean don't let go of me. I need your help. I'm fighting a loosing battle in here." she whispered.

Vegeta contemplate this. He never felt comfortable sleeping near his comrades unless it was necessary. He felt as if someone were going to stab him the back while he was sleeping. Vegeta took a quick glace back at Bulma. She had pleading blood red eyes that belong more on someone who is use to taking lives from innocent people like himself. Bulma thought Vegeta wasn't going to help her since he never gave her an answer, but Vegeta stood up on hit two feet and called for the other two saiyan warriors.

" Raditz! Nappa! Come here!"

They came to him like obedient dogs would to their master. Vegeta wanted them close enough so the others wouldn't here.

" I want you two to guard my body while I sleep." Vegeta ordered.

Nappa looked at him quizzically.

" Prince Vegeta why would you want us to guard your body?"

Vegeta grabbed the hem of Nappa armor and brought him so close their noses touched.

" I am going to take a nap with the girl that's why?" Vegeta whispered harshly to Nappa

Vegeta roughly pushed Nappa away from him and took his spot beside Bulma. Their tails securely wrapped together.

* * *

Vegeta awoke in a place in never thought he ever see again; planet Vegeta. He stood before a large crowd that chanted his name. Vegeta felt both his ego and pride swell. It had been so long since he saw his race. So long have they been close to extinction. Yet here they are cheering. A beautiful woman came to stand beside him. Vegeta breath was caught in his throat. She was magnificent. The perfect example of a saiyan woman. Her bronze skin glisten. You can see the gold glitter that was painted onto her body to make her more goddesses like. The tip of her hair gently touched the marble floor they stood on. Her hair had tear drop crystal braided into it. She wore a black gown that cover her large breast and finely defined legs. What had capture Vegeta attention was the woman violet color eyes that looked similar to his mother. However, this woman wasn't his mother. His mother was more beautiful than the woman that stood before him and his mother eyes held a fiery spirit. This woman eyes held a gentle and soothing spirit. That's when Vegeta notice his own attire. He wore the royal armor, but a black cape was strapped onto it. Usually when the royal family had to wear black that would only mean someone close to the had died. Someone very dear. Vegeta looked into the crowd and saw every saiyan wearing black meaning the King must have died.

' _Prince Vegeta.' _Whispered an unknown voice inside his head.

' Where am I!' He screamed into his mind.

' _You are in my timeline. You are currently in my timeline. You are known as prince Vegeta the 4th__. Play your role will and you will find the one whom you seek.'_

' That's over 400 years ago.' Vegeta thought with astonishment.

So that meant this woman was his ancestor. Play his role. That is what the woman had told him to do. Maybe playing his role would help him figure out what is going on. The woman that stood beside him place a gentle hand on his shoulder.

" My son, if you having a hard time dealing with your father death still why don't you allow me to make a speech on his behalf. He was my mate as you know." She murmured with a sad and painful smile. Vegeta took a glance at her neck and looked at her with a questioning brow, but she ignored him. The queen took her place at the center of the stage pushing Vegeta aside as if he wasn't a prince at all and the soon to be king.

" People of Vegetasie. It is a sad day today. King Vegeta the third has passed away today. We have not found the cause yet of our dear king, but we will and we will find the treacherous coward and have them executed publicly to bring justice to our king." Queen voice boomed throughout the crowd like crackling lightning.

Quickly she became fierce and strong for her people. From the corner of his eye he could see his own reflection on a strong metal shield that lie waiting to be held by its owner. He could see himself standing strong and proud, but with confusion clearly reflecting off his onyx eyes. He hadn't notice his entire wardrobe was black. It almost gave him a dark vibe. Like he was a demon of some sort.

* * *

Bulma was scrubbing away on the sleek marble floor. She can't seem to figure out what she was doing here, but as she looked ahead Bulma saw others like herself scrubbing away and dusting the potraits of the royal family. Skinny looking males and females that looked just as starve as she did on their knees wiping the floor clean with a thin cloth. They had wild forest green hair. The strands of hair that fell off her shoulder was the same aqua shade which made her sigh in relief.

'_Bulma, you must play your role as a slave. Please do not stray from the path or it might alter my time line. We are twin sister in this time line. False memories of you have been placed in everyone minds. I am here do not worry. I will find you soon.' _

The telepathic link was cut short before Bulma could get a word in. The idea of being a slave wasn't something she ever want to consider doing even out of free will. She didn't care if it made her seem vain or selfish. Bulma did not want to be scrubbing floors. Throwing the cloth back in the murky filled bucket. She stood on her bare feet with her head held high. The other Wolyan slaves watch her walk away from the hall and into another without completing her job. Admiration shown in their golden colored eyes.

" I'm Bulma Brief! Heiress to the largest technology on planet Earth. I don't follow anyone orders but my own." She said with a puff.

Bulma wore a sac that had holes cut into it for her arms and neck. The sac felt like it was scratching her skin each time she made a movement. It disgust Bulma knowing she was wearing such a disgraceful garment. Her mother would have died from shock if she saw her in it. Her mother, Bunny brief, was all about fashion. Whatever she wore would be what was the in thing that month. Although her mother was a bit of an air head; women did look out to her mother when it game to beauty, fashion, and sex life advice. Bulma sighed in the devastation her life and turned into.

* * *

Goku and Chichi held onto each other. They were put inside a dungeon where bodies lay rotting. People chained to walls with old wounds and fresh would becoming infected. Screams echoed the walls as a flesh eating bacteria ate away their flesh at an agonizing slow rate. They were still inside the small cage Freeza had kept them in. They couldn't escape nor hide from the horror that was displayed around them.

" Goku, where are we?" Chichi quivered.

" I don't know, but I'm sure Bulma will help us out of it." Goku assured.

Chichi felt a pang of jealousy. Looking down at her little body she was wishing she had the same figure as Bulma. Tall and beautiful.

" I'm sure Bulma won't be able to get us out of here. We'll think of our own plan to escape and go back home." suggested chichi.

Goku looked at Chichi like she grew another head.

" What do you mean she not going to get us out of here?" He said clearly hurt by what she said to him.

" Come on Goku! Have you seen her? Lie get a clear look at her? She not a fighter. She looks like someone sort of models you'll find on magazines or on television." Chichi said now annoyed and jealouse. If possible she would be green with envy.

Chichi still posses the body of a child. She had yet reach the peck where girls begin to change into a woman. Goku release Chichi from his arms. No longer caring how horrifying his surroundings are.

" Bulma will get of out of this. She promised." He said more to himself then at Chichi.

**What is going to happen to young Goku and chichi? Where has Bulma and Vegeta gone to? Find out in the next chapter of Blue moon!**


End file.
